<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You won't be Alone by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564507">You won't be Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy'>Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rook (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, smelly boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:17:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a smelly boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You won't be Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for Soft and Fluffy Prompt #12 by exodeuxing on Tumblr.</p><p>Set in the very early stages of Mystalt's romantic relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"God, you stink," Myfanwy remarked.</p><p>''Sorry," Alex replied, "I didn't get a chance to shower after sparring."</p><p>"Well, do that now before my nose melts off."</p><p>"Eliza should be home soon," they assured her.</p><p>"Why do you have to wait for her?"</p><p>"I've always bathed with two bodies at a time for efficiency. It's habit now. I can't shower alone anymore."</p><p>"Sounds a ittle crowded," Myfanwy said.</p><p>"Oh, you haven't seen my shower have you? There's plenty of room."</p><p>She grinned.<br/>"Is that an invitation?"</p><p>They stared.<br/>"Would you like to join me?"</p><p>"You won't be alone," she pointed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: "I can't shower alone anymore."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>